baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Raleo Windspear
|allegiance = Neutral |area = Red Sheaf (upstairs), Beregost |hit_points = 7 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |thac0 = 20 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |breath = 20 |s_v_spell = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |xp_value = 15 |items = None |reputation_kill = }} Raleo Windspear is a very helpful man about town. He resides in the lobby, upstairs in Beregost's Red Sheaf inn, in Baldur's Gate. Involvement Raleo has quite a list of topics and will mention Beregost's Feldepost's Inn as a good shopping source, Mirianne as a person who might need a bit support, Taerom Fuiruim and his issues due to the iron crisis, High Hedge as another shopping source – with a very useful and clear tip about behavior there – and the school of Ulcaster as an adventuring site. Quotes *"Hail and well met, traveler. Raleo is the name, Raleo Windspear. Haven't seen you around here before. Perhaps you are new to town, then? I make a point of meeting as many people as I can, wherever I go. So many stories and tales."RALEO.dlg; State 0 *#"What can you tell me of Beregost?"RALEO.dlg; Response 0 *#:"What would you like to know? I have met many of the locals and I know a bit of history as well."RALEO.dlg; State 2 *##"Any outstanding quests that need resolution? I fancy myself a bit of an adventurer."RALEO.dlg; Responses 4/11/13 *##:"An adventurer, eh? Well, if you are up to the task, I hear there are strange things in the Ulcaster School ruins southeast of town. I would nae go down there unless you are quite sure of your abilities though. Many a well-meaning fellow has gone and not come back. Only for those adept in battle. Other than that, I know that the lady Mirianne has been awaiting news of her husband for some time. He was to come up from Amn but is overdue. I know she would be grateful for any news. She lives on the east edge of town if you find anything. Anything else you would like to know of?"RALEO.dlg; State 3 *##"What are the concerns of the day? How have the troubles lately affected people?"RALEO.dlg; Response 5/7/14 *##:"Hmm? Oh, I suspect you mean the iron shortage? I imagine it has affected the local smithy quite a bit. Taerom is a wonderful blacksmith, but he's got a lot of time on his hands these days. His shop is still reasonably stocked, but I think he's looking for other materials to work on these days. Not sure what that might be, but he's quite adept at exotic materials. Anything else I can help you with?"RALEO.dlg; State 3 *##"Nothing in particular. Just interested in the sights. Perhaps shopping."RALEO.dlg; Response 6/8/10 *##:"Shopping? Then you must stop by Feldepost's Inn. They have a number of trophy items for sale, some are even magical in nature. Best you bring gold aplenty though; they are not cheap. If you really have coins to spare, I'd suggest going west of the city and seeking out Thalantyr. He has a shop in his keep, though he does not welcome visitors. Trust me, you will want to speak with him immediately if you go there. Wandering about his shop without permission is downright deadly. I think he likes scaring folks a bit. Anything else you need?"RALEO.dlg; State 3 *###"No, thanks. You have been a great help."RALEO.dlg; Response 2/9/12 *###:"Not a problem. Always a pleasure making new friends."RALEO.dlg; State 7 *#"Have you been to the south? I hear tell of trouble in Nashkel?"RALEO.dlg; Response 1 *#:"I have not been down that way for some time now, so I don't have much to say. Likely you will have heard much from others about town anyway."RALEO.dlg; State 6 *##"What can you say of Beregost, then?"RALEO.dlg; Response 16 *##:– See above – *##"Then I have no use for you. Goodbye."RALEO.dlg; Response 17 *##:"As it is in all other things, I must take the good with the bad. For every well met traveler I speak with, there is always a grump such as yourself. I leave you to your solitude, and best that you get used to it."RALEO.dlg; State 1 *#"Ahh, take a walk. I don't need your company."RALEO.dlg; Response 2 *#:"As it is in all other things …"RALEO.dlg; State 1 References Category:Infobox incomplete